


Holiday romance

by bellemelody



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Roleplay, Romance, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot wind blows into his face and Kazuya closes his eyes, looking forward to whatever this trip has in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday romance

**Author's Note:**

> My dear Dy!!! I wrote this fic especially for you!!! You are the sweetest person and I hope you will like my smutty present :) ILU ♥
> 
> This fic was written for amigo_santa, but I decided to post it today and cheer my dear Dy little bit with Akame love <3 <3 <3 This is my first attempt in writing smut and just bfjkhfjdhgdsk hope you will like it.
> 
>  
> 
> Also this fic is written for my bingo cards: for squares: "Holidays", "New Experiences", "fire", "wet, messy, dirty"

A little island somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean with friendly and smiley citizens welcomes Kame with a colorful cocktail and a flowery garland that shines against his white cotton shirt, both handed to him right at the airport after his plane has landed. He takes his luggage and tries to find a way out of the airport with the help of his limited Spanish vocabulary.

The sun is burning and Kazuya is glad that he has bought a white fedora in the airport at the last minute. Shopping is the best way to spend time anywhere.

He waves down to a taxi and shows the driver a paper with the name of his hotel. Kazuya opens the window, looking out at the little island's deserted roads, full of palm trees and cactuses everywhere. 

It's a very sudden trip. He's bought the ticket at the last moment, after receiving a rather mysterious postcard with the hotel's name on it.

He's been overworking himself, so Kazuya understands he needs a rest somewhere far away from civilization. 

Hot wind blows into his face and Kazuya closes his eyes, looking forward to whatever this trip has in store for him.

*

The hotel is a disaster though. The windows are facing the hotel's laundry so Kazuya is forced to close them and leave the TV blaring at high volume to muffle the annoying sound of the machines outside.

He doesn't like the way his pillows smell and the room is too dark because the walls are painted brown. No one can either speak Japanese or understand Kazuya’s English.

The beginning of the trip has spoiled his mood. Kazuya decides the view of the ocean might help him calm down a little bit. He waits a few more hours while another room is being prepared for him, this time with a view on the beach side, but when everything finally seems to be ready, he can't find his suitcase to change. After making a scandal in the hotel's reception, his Luis Vuitton suitcase is miraculously found in the middle of his luxurious new room with a terrace and an amazing view of the seaside.

The colors of the sky are soft and it’s getting dark already; the humidity lingering in the air is almost unbearable. A light evening wind is blowing from the ocean and Kazuya decides to take a walk in order to feel a bit of the ocean breeze.

The beach is nearby and Kazuya finds it pretty quickly, without any unnecessary adventures. Loud Spanish music with guitars and a crowd of people dancing near a bar, with cocktails in their hands, has served as a clue. The waves are amazing and high, and Kazuya makes a mental note to arrange his time for some surfing tomorrow, in addition to visiting a few historical places as well as a banana plantation he has read about.

The moment he reaches the bar, Kazuya notices _him_ immediately, a tall man wearing a red panama, dark sunglasses and red palm tree print shorts. Kazuya can feel his eyes even through the sunglasses' lenses, but he decides to play a little bit, not being very obvious in his eagerness to introduce himself.

Kazuya buys a cocktail and sits near the bar, pretending to be very curious about the content of his drink and shamelessly flirting with a barman.

“Hi!” the stranger with the red panama says as he sits next to him.

Kazuya chuckles. The guy is fast and he approves of it.

“Hello!” Kazuya shows him his most charming smile.

“You are Japanese, right? I noticed you from the first moment you appeared. Are you staying at this hotel?” The man speaks in Japanese, wearing the friendly smile of a fellow-countryman. He points at the red building behind their backs and Kazuya nods, already enjoying the situation.

“Yes, I am. Just taking a break from the noisy Tokyo. What about you?” Kazuya throws a brief look at the broad shoulders and the line of the other’s collarbones.

“I'm living here, for two years already. I'm Alejandro, by the way."

Kazuya chokes on his cocktail after hearing the name and Alejandro taps his back a few times.

“Are you ok?” He asks with concern.

“Yes. I'm Kazuya.”

Alejandro takes off his glasses, and looks at Kame, surprised.

“Just Kazuya?"

The long dark hair sticking to his face, the earring in the shape of a woman's silhouette, the voluptuous lips and the velvet eyes shining in the dark, Kazuya likes everything he’s seeing.

“Yes. Always Kazuya.”

A brief silence followed, during which Kame notices how attractive his new, tanned friend is. He treats him to a tequila and they sit at a table, listening to the new song the musician with the nice low sensual voice is playing.

“So, you're living here?"

“Yes.”

“Where are you working?"

“Mmm... Is that so important?"

Kazuya smiles. “If I say it is?”

“I'm a free surfer.”

“First time hearing about such a profession.”

Alejandro laughs. “I'm full of surprises, can’t you tell?"

“Don't know yet.” Kazuya takes a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. The ending of his sentence hangs in the air, but they both understand each other. He doesn't know yet, but he'll be certainly happy to learn more.

“So you know Spanish very well, right? You're living here after all."

“Yes, of course."

The barman comes over, talking in Spanish but Alejandro answers in English, asking the other to repeat his words. That makes Kame doubt his language skills.

“He said that there will be a party soon, not far from here. And they are giving out flyers as free passes to the club for their customers.”

“Yes, I understand English,” Kame smirks at the confusion on his new friend’s face. The dark eyes are looking serious now and Alejandro rubs his nose, speaking apologetically.

“I'm still learning Spanish."

“I see, Arejandro.”

A few more cocktails and shots of tequila later, they move to the club, using the flyers to enter the four seasons party being held there.

The club is, indeed, a place opened to the beach with thatched pavilions, sounds and lights, flowery garland decorations and a round disco-ball hanging down from above in the centre. Half-naked and perfectly tanned men and women are dancing under the light of a projector.

Since the four seasons party is in its summer phase now, the music is full of energy. Glittering papers are dropped from a special gun, like myriads of colorful and shining stars slowly falling down like snow on the dancing crowd.

Kazuya feels the body of the other man very close, skin against skin, while his hands are resting on his hips. The music is loud and he closes his eyes, running away from the world to be surrounded only by basses and the heat of someone else.

The summer part ends pretty fast and they smile at each other.

Autumn comes unexpectedly. An artificial rain pours down on their heads and shoulders, drenching their clothes and darkening their hair. The heat of summer still sticks to them though, under their heavy and sensual skins. Their undulating bodies are glued together, moving, waving like the sea nearby. Kazuya lets his head fall backwards, breathes and laughs, letting the other just hold him.

He feels so carefree and wanton. His hand slips under the wet fabric of his partner’s shirt and he playfully caresses the warm skin, feeling the taut strings of muscle moving underneath his touch. The man shivers under his touch.

A hand with long, slender fingers tangles in Kazuya's dark hair, pulling him closer and finding his lips. The man kisses Kazuya sloppily, tasting his lower lip, moving his hips in the rhythm of the Spanish music and making Kazuya slowly lose his mind, craving for more.

It’s like a sudden attack on all his senses at once.

The heavy drops of cold water falling on him, the fire rising inside of him, the fingers massaging his neck and playing with strands of his hair, the soft lips still tasting his, insisting on deepening the kiss, the hot probing tongue slipping into his mouth – laving every bit, every nook of it to leave Kazuya crave for more and breathless –, the sensations of the cold rain mixed with the heated breath both clashing on his slick skin; it all makes Kazuya shiver.

The autumn comes to an end along with the deep kiss that has left them breathless. White soft bubbles are now circling in the air, looking like snow and sticking to Kazuya’s hair. The sight makes the other man laugh as he gently takes away the foam.

They look ridiculous now and the wet clothes glued to their bodies are just obstacles at this point. Kazuya feels a pair of impatient hands pulling him closer again. The clothes have turned into just another layer of skin. 

The soft lips Kazuya is already somewhat missing the taste of try to reach his own once again. But as the pair clumsily maneuver into a playful hip roll, the anticipated lips just meet his wet neck instead, leaving there traces of saliva, while hands are groping him. 

Kazuya’s head is spinning from the feeling of the warm breath against his neck and the wet fabric of his partner’s shirt sticky against him. They're both wet and covered in foam and their clothes are in a mess. The dark eyes with an enticing mole in the right corner are looking at Kazuya, inviting, luring, and Kazuya can't reject such an unspoken proposition. He has been waiting for it since the first second they have noticed each other.

The dance is sensual and they're both perfectly aware of where this will lead and how it will end. They keep grinding closer, seeking for more friction, while pleasure is awakening, flooding their system. For the first time in months Kazuya feels no restrictions. He wants to let go, if only for this one night, to be naughty and care about nothing else, to be ready to welcome every touch and kiss, and give just as much.

“Out?” It comes out as a half-question half-order as Alejandro takes his hand, looking for a way through the dancing crowd.

“Please,” Kazuya mouths and the next moment, they're already moving.

They spend a few moments trying to get away. After another 15 minutes of wandering around, giggling and pushing each other against any surface they see, kissing and touching, groping and kissing again, and after Alejandro messes up the hotels and they almost burst into someone else’s room too busy with each other to be fully aware of their surroundings, the right room's door finally closes behind them.

To take off the wet shirts is a disaster and when Alejandro tries to simply tear Kazuya's off, Kazuya tells him indignantly that he’d better be careful since it's from the new Dsquared collection.

They make their way to the bed, both slick from the foam, impatient and tangled together, neither of them willing to let go of the other. Kame hits his leg and falls on the bed, pulling the other’s heavy body along so Alejandro lands atop of him, his weight and arousal making Kazuya moan.

“Kazuya, Kazuya, Kazuya..." his partner repeats like a mantra while Kazuya undresses him clumsily. It’s not easy to both pull the soaked clothes off and grind his hips into the body lying on him, even more while feeling how needy and aroused they both are.

It’s a half fight half making out session, but Kazuya is faster and not so drunk, he finds the full lips and kisses them, trying to take off his shorts at the same time.

After a few more clumsy movements and a few pained moans, due to the elbows meeting ribs and knees hitting each other unintentionally, they are both naked on the bed, panting.

Kazuya has no patience to be slow or to play and he feels his partner shares the sentiment. There’s the sound of a plastic wrapper being torn and a chilly liquid is poured onto his fingers, and Kazuya closes his eyes, feeling the heat and the urge to move deeper and deeper. He opens them again to be met with the erotic sight of the body sprawled under him, the half-closed eyes with long fluttering eyelashes, the messy dark strands of hair scattered across the pillow, and the way the guy is biting his lips to try to muffle his moans.

Another thrust and they are kissing again, lips everywhere they can reach. Kazuya’s hands firmly hold the hips pressed against him, moving in circles and making the friction almost unbearable.

“Are-arejaaaandro.” The pleasure and the need, an almost painful need, everything is conveyed with this simple word.

The body under him stops moving and long fingers tug on Kazuya’s hair a little bit, painfully.

“Jin. I'm Jin."

Kazuya stops thinking, drowning in his emotions and following his instincts, urging him to just reach the peak and thrust into the body under him without any restrictions.

*

Kazuya wakes up, because of the heat and how difficult it is to breathe. He slowly opens his eyes and his look meets Jin's face resting very close to his. His hair is damp and the pillow is crumpled. A heavy hand lying across Kazuya’s chest keeps him pinned to the mattress. The reason for his current breathing difficulties, he figures.

“Jin!” he calls, trying to free himself.

“Hmm.” The answer is a murmur.

“Jin! Let go!”

“Sorry.”

When the slumbering man rolls to the other side, Kazuya stands and leaves to the bathroom. After a few minutes, Jin is still sleeping and snoring softly.

A phone is near the bed and Kazuya orders the continental breakfast for two then shakes the man on the bed not very gently.

Last night's events are quickly coming back to him.

“So... Why did you lie to me?”

Jin sits up on the bed. He wills his eyes open with all his might and sends a reproachful look at the other guy standing by the wardrobe.

“What?” his voice is hoarse, because it's morning and his head hurts. He might have drunk a bit too much yesterday.

“I'm asking why you lied to me.” Kazuya crosses his hands on his chest, looking accusingly at the naked Jin on his bed.

“About what?!”

“About your name?”

“My name?” It seems Jin's brain is not working very well so early in the morning.

“You told me your name was Arehandro”

“Alejandro," Jin corrects him in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Whatever. You lied to me.”

Jin sighs heavily. “Kazuya, it’s 8 in the morning. Can we discuss that...?”

“No! I must know...”

“But you know already, you…”

Kazuya coughs. “We've just met and you lied about your name.”

“I thought it'd be sexy, but you spoiled everything with your ‘Are-Arehandro’.”

“You're an idiot.” Kazuya rolls his eyes, hiding his discomfort. He doesn’t like it when people make fun of him for whatever reason, such as pointing out his wrong pronunciation.

Jin gives him a sleepy grin. “You liked it.”

“No.”

“You so did,” Jin smirks and rolls to the side with the intention of sleeping some more, satisfied with how the morning conversation has gone. For a moment, he's been a little afraid of Kazuya’s reaction. 

A loud knock at the door ruins all his sleeping plans though. A voice from behind it announces that their breakfast has arrived.

*

Kazuya decides to go on with his plans and asks Jin to be his guide around the little island. Soon, it turns out that his guide has a few orientation problems of his own, and they spend hours trying to find the right museum or park. Jin keeps messing up the names and places, but always waves his hand, saying, “This is exactly what I was looking for,” and for some reasons, Kazuya can’t really be mad at him.

They're having tasty sandwiches for lunch in a cozy café, settled under a gigantic umbrella that shelters them from the burning sun.

“This place is really amazing.” Kazuya looks at the white sand and the ocean waves forcefully splashing the shore. This island is so peaceful and people have nowhere to hurry to as time here seems to pass slowly, having its own flow.

“I love this place, but I think it's impossible to live here for long. It’s boring.” Jin pauses with a sandwich in his mouth, looking above his sunglasses.

“But you live here,” Kazuya points out. “Why did you decide to leave Japan? A dark mystery from your past?” He jokingly guesses.

Jin becomes suddenly very serious though, as if he's weighing all the pros and cons and can't decide if it’s ok to speak. “Nothing like that,” he eventually says. “Everything was very ordinary. And my relationship at the time ended rather awfully, so I decided to have a trip and heal my broken heart, so to speak,” Jin smiles shyly, as if he feels embarrassed by the confession.

“So you are escaping from your problems like this?” Kazuya sips from his glass.

“No, more like… just trying to find another reality without painful memories, I guess.”

“I see.”

After lunch, they go to surf and enjoy the high waves. As the evening gets closer, they return to Kazuya’s room. It feels absolutely normal and they feel comfortable with each other, even if Kazuya keeps asking random questions about Jin's past, about his parents and his preferences, sometimes too bold and insensitive because he wants to know more about Jin's tragic love.

Jin is very patient, answering all the questions and at the same time, closing the hotel room's door and slowly undressing Kazuya, layer after layer, before pushing him toward the bathroom. 

The big jacuzzi there is filled with water and big aromatic candles are placed all around. Kazuya doesn't have the time to feel surprised as he's met with dark eyes and searches for Jin's demanding lips. 

The water is hot and the bubbles have a very nice flowery smell. The room is dark, the only source of light being the candles. Someone must have prepared all of this just before their return, but Kazuya is too preoccupied to think about how Jin could possibly have arranged this.

Kazuya feels Jin's chest against his back, soaking relaxingly in the jacuzzi, while his lover leaves a trail of wet kisses up and down his neck, then kisses his earlobe, nibbling and sending waves of pleasure through Kazuya’s whole body, making him squirm and lean even closer.

Tonight, everything is different. There is no rush and even if they've shed their clothes pretty fast on their way to the bathroom, they're not in hurry anymore, sharing deep kisses and covering each other's skin with gentle caresses, just trying to make each other feel and melt under the intimate touches. The room is filled with steam, soft moans and whispers.

Skin on skin, slippery and slick, shining in the soft light, the desire is growing. Jin steps out of the jacuzzi first, helps Kazuya out and wraps him into a big fluffy towel. With sensitive motions, helps him feel warm and dries his hair. 

Kazuya is trembling, he's sure about the source of all the emotions flooding him, boiling inside him, making every touch burn.

When they reach the bed, neither can wait anymore, leaving all thoughts and questions, everything aside and just melting into each other, erasing the past and the future, enjoying only the present, and drowning into each other’s dark gazes.

*

The ocean is so calm it seems like Kazuya is not swimming but flying instead. There isn't even the tiniest wave, just a smooth surface, and he feels like the space is endless.

He is alone.

That's strange, because Kazuya knows for sure that Jin was with him just a moment ago, so he must still be here, somewhere. And yet, he can't find him. There is no trace of Jin, just the endless ocean… and suddenly, Kazuya can't breathe.

Kazuya wakes with a start to a weird smell; there's fume in the air and his eyes are stinging. It takes just the shard of a second before his sleepy brain kicks in and functions properly. The sheets are soaked through. Kazuya tries to reach for Jin with a hand to warn him, but the other half of the bed is empty.

Very quickly, he identifies the source of the smoke that is coming from the bathroom. He jumps out of the bed in panic, trying to find the fire alarm to stop it. Water is pouring down on his head like rain, proof that the alarm system in the hotel works perfectly.

After the housekeeping, ambulance, and also a couple of firemen burst in the room, they find Kazuya seated in an armchair, with the burnt remains on his shirt and a fully packed Luis Vuiton suitcase.

His favorite shirt from the last Dsquared collection is burnt. They forgot about the candles yesterday, being too busy with each other. The wet bed is empty, without any trace of Jin. The other has disappeared the same way he had in Kazuya's dream.

Kazuya pays for the damages, checks out and prepares to leave with his luggage, because his flight is in a few hours.

Jin has disappeared while Kazuya was sleeping, without leaving even as much as a goodbye note. 

Just like that, Kazuya’s tropical island romance ends.

*

Kazuya sits on his seat in first class, waiting for the plane to take him back home. He fidgets to find a better position because he's sleepy and he has a long flight ahead. Also, he is not in the best mood after the horrified wake up call from the fire alarm system.

Someone stops by his seat, putting their luggage into the overhead compartment. Kazuya isn’t really curious, but looks up anyway because the stranger is too noisy…

“Hi!” Jin smiles, giving his bag a couple of punches before closing the lid. His bright smile fades away though, when Kazuya kicks his shin. “Ouch!”

“You wanted to kill me?!” Kazuya asks through gritted teeth, his voice thick with indignation and a rather dangerous intonation, which both make Jin alarmed. “You wanted to kill me and then you just disappeared!”

“What?! Why?!”

“You burned my shirt!” Kazuya keeps going on, still not giving Jin any clue of what it's all about.

“What shirt?!”

“The one that you tried to tear apart and then took off me before we ended in the jacuzzi!”

Jin looks lost for a moment, but then smacks himself on the forehead. “The candles! I forgot about the candles! I’m so sorry!”

Kazuya shakes his head disapprovingly. “Yes! You did!”

“I'm really sorry! Are you ok?” Jin touches the other’s hand.

Kazuya sighs.

“I'm fine. If you still say that after I spent hours explaining to the hotel manager what happened and let’s not forget about the hours listening to the laundry machines, because ‘someone’ booked a wrong room, and someone made up such a ridiculous legend and all the time forgot all about who he was!"

“Me? Ridiculous?! Come on! My legend was perfect! Who's to blame if you were throwing all those stupid questions at me all the time?! I felt like a criminal during an interrogation! Where do you work? Who are your parents? Have you ever been arrested?! What was wrong with you? People aren't supposed to talk that much while having sex!”

“So, I'm talking too much? Arehandro?!”

“What?!” Jin shakes his head. “It’s Alejandro, and I love the name.”

“But you didn't like it when I called you like that the other night,” Kazuya reminded him.

“Wrong timing, Kazuya!” Jin sends him a suspicious glance and catches a smirk. “You did it on purpose, right?”

Kazuya shrugs. “It was fun.”

A stewardess asks the passengers to fasten their belts as the plane is ready to take off.

“It was really fun though, the trip. I think we should do it again.” Jin’s dark eyes look content, yet there are sparkles glowing in them that Kazuya can’t miss. He tries not to but in the end, Kazuya smiles too, remembering their first night on the island.

“Just, next time, don't mess everything up again, ok?” Kazuya says faking grumpiness, but his smirk gives him away.

“Next time, you will write a scenario, because you just don't like my ideas.”

“That’s because you were not taking it seriously!”

“I was serious. I'm always serious. You just don't appreciate my acting talent at all! We had a great time there after all. I love this island.”

Kazuya snorts, “Of course you do, Mr-Free-Surfer!”

Jin starts laughing, taking Kame's hand and feeling how the plane is ascending, taking them away from the little world that they created themselves. Tomorrow will be another day. Being always in a hurry, with too much work and snatches of dates very late at night, with phone calls and the yearning and the counting of minutes till the next date.

Their fingers intertwined, the plane is covered with clouds, taking them back to Tokyo, faraway from the little island...


End file.
